


Following the Heart

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Mixandmatch100's prompt# 39: Loyalty.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Following the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Mixandmatch100's prompt# 39: Loyalty. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Following the Heart

~

“So much for loyalty,” grumbled Pansy. “Unbelievable!” 

Draco, staring into his teacup, sighed. “Hm?” 

Pansy nudged him. “Look! Blaise and that Weasley girl,” she hissed. “He’s a traitor.” 

Draco blinked, a slow smile spreading across his face. “Oh, I don’t know. Everyone should follow their heart.” 

Pansy scowled. “What? Since when?” 

Draco rose. “Since now.” Leaving a sputtering Pansy behind, he sauntered over to the Gryffindor table. Everyone went quiet as he approached. 

“Draco,” said Blaise, eyes wary. 

“Blaise.” Draco smiled. “Making new friends?” 

“You should try it.” 

Draco hummed, and sitting down beside Potter, said, “I think I will.” 

~


End file.
